mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Walter
MEETING OLIVIA AND OLIVIA"S LIFE Olivia Walter is the best friend of Flora, Ruby, and Nikki. She is very smart and skipped second grade, making her a year younger than the rest of the kids in her class. Olivioa gets very excited over fishers or mamals and other school facts which bore her classmates and they used to tease her abput them. She lives in the fifth Row House with her parents and two brothers, Henry and Jack. Olivia is also sweet, creative and bouncy and wiry as her friends describe her. Sometimes Olivia has a little bit of a low self esteem because she skipped a grade or she isn't sure what she wants. Olivia also loves butterflies and refuses to capture or kill live ones. Olivia hsa a hard time with change and almost refused to go to Camden Falls Central High in book 6 SEPTEMBER SURPRISES. Olivia proudly has a boyfriend named Jacob who she dates a lot and has similar interests as him. Often Olivia's enemies Melody and Tanya try to steal him. Olivia loves and is awed Walter her father, Ashley her cousin and Gigi her grandma. Olivia's dad lost his job in book 3 TIS THE SEASON and her family considered moving but in book 4 BEST FRIENDS her parents opened a store called Sincerely Yours due to Mrs. Walter's cooking passion and they hired their neighbor Robby Edwards to work their and Olivia likes to help there. CAMDEN FALLS AND OLIVIA'S TRUE FREINDS AND ENEMIES Olivia is a true Camden Falls girl and introduces the traditions to Flora and Ruby after they moved and Nikki because her father hardly ever let her go into town. Olivia, although it isn't her favorite passion also likes to sew at Needle and Thread just like Flora. Olivia and Flora often read together when sitting in Needle and Thread. Olivia treasures her friends with great pride and gets jealous if she meets one of their old friends for instance in book 4 BEST FRIENDS when Annika Lindgren Flora's old best friend comes into town. Olivia likes to occasionally have conversations with herself there being two Olivia's talking about things that bother her like in book 5 THE SECRET BOOK CLUB when Tanya Rhodes invited Flora and Nikki cto a pool party/ barbecue the summer they entered seventh grade and left out Olivia who decides to have a party of her own at SINCERELY YOURS a store they had recently opened and invited Tanya and her best friend Melody to the party to show they could all be friends with eachother. Olivia was heartbroken when she thought her family might have to move in book 3 TIS THE SEASON but fortunatly Olivia talked to Ellen and Carol the late-aged owners of Ma Grandmere who often said that now their buisness was starting to feel painful rather than enjoyable. Olivia always thinks of her friends like family because she has always been left out by her older classmates due to skipping a grade and was glad Flora and Ruby moved and Nikki was brought to Needle and Thread by Mrs. Duvane a rich lady in Camden Falls for classes so she wouldn't be lonley. Melody often tries to play dirty trick on Olivia in SEPTEMBER SURPRISES such as cheating on her by making her do half her homework. Family Mother: Mrs. Walter Father: Mr. Walter Brother: Henry Walter Brother: Jack Walter Paternal Grandmother: Gigi Walter Paternal Grandfather: Poppy Walter Maternal Grandmother: Nana Maternal Grandfather: Paw Cousin: Ashley Cousin: Dawson Cousin Tara Category:Hi